10 Things I hate about you
by Aly424
Summary: Scarlett Moore is the new girl at Padua High. Little does she know, she's in for a surprise with Padua's badboy, Patrick Verona.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: T

Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from 10 things i hate about you or any other versions (shakespear). I only own my OC's)

"Have a good day hon," Mrs. Moore said as she leaned over to give Scarlett a kiss.

"Bye mom," Scarlett replied back as she got out of the car. She watched her mom drive away from her new school, Padua High. She turned around and took in the breathtaking building in front of her. There was so much chaos going on in the front courtyard. Scarlett decided it was best to ask for help before she would get lost.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can find the councilor's office?" she asked, tapping on someone's shoulder. The person turned around.

"Yeah, go through the doors, take a left, keep going until you reach room 108," the boy replied. His lips stretched into a smile. He was very adorable.

"Thanks," Scarlett thanked as she followed the directions.

She eventually reached room 108, Ms. Perky's office. A middle age woman was sitting at her desk on her laptop, typing.

"You must be the new student," she grinned, shutting her laptop. Scarlett simply nodded.

"Ms. Scarlett Moore. You're a senior. What made you decide to come to Padua for your last year?" she asked.

"Well, my mom got a new job. Plus, the college I applied for is here." Scarlett replied.

"Well, I gotta warn yah, the kids here are like devils." She sneered as she handed me my schedule.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I got up to leave. On her way out, Scarlett came face to face with another senior. He was very tall compared to her. He had brown curly hair and an intimidating look on his face. Their eyes locked for a split second before she was out of the office. As she was leaving, the senior turned his head back, trying to catch another glimpse at her.

"Who was that?" he asked Ms. Perky.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ms. Perky snickered. "The new student, Scarlett Moore."

Scarlett was completely lost. She kept glancing back at her schedule.

"Where is the science room!?" she kept mentally asking. Before she knew it, she crashed into someone else in the hallway.

"Watch the nose!" the voice snapped.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," Scarlett apologized. She looked up. It was one of _th_o_se _guys. The snobby rich models.

"It's no problem, sweetheart." The guy she crashed into replied, offering his hand. She took it and balanced herself.

"What's a girl like you wandering the halls, huh," he charismatically asked, slicking back his hair.

"I'm new here, I'm looking for the AP Science room," Scarlett replied, somewhat disgusted by the model's charm tried to affect her.

"Down the hall, first door on your right," he smooth talked.

"Thank you," she muttered, walking away from him. She was disturbed by his presence. Something was off about him.

She reached the science room and gave her "new student" slip to the teacher. As the teacher smiled, he clapped his hands, trying to catch the attention of the students.

"Class, this is the new student, Scarlett Moore. Ms. Moore, you can sit next to Patrick Verona," he said to the class, gesturing to the same boy that she ran into in Ms. Perky's office. He still had the same intimidating look he gave her.

Scarlett exhaled softly through her mouth as she made her way to her seat. She sat next to Patrick, inching her seat away from him. Neither one of them made any contact. Scarlett began to play with her dark navy blue hair. She heard a click go off next to her. Patrick Verona lit a cigarette and placed it on his lips.

Scarlett gave him a disgusted sneer.

"Problem?" he asked, releasing a cloud of smoke. His accent was heavily Australian.

"Don't you know cigarettes can kill you? And the others around you?" she replied sarcastically.

He gave her a slight chuckle, throwing the cigarette in the sink in front of them.

"Well, aren't you knowledgeable?" Patrick replied with sarcasm as he leaned towards her. Scarlett could smell the smoke on him, but yet his cologne managed to cover it ever so slightly. "Have you ever _tried _one?"

"No, and I'm not planning on to. I'd rather die than smoke. Oh wait; I'm not sure what would kill first. Me or the cigarette."

Patrick was surprised with the snarky remark. He was also surprised at the fact that he hadn't gotten angry, and that she wasn't afraid of expressing her opinion, especially to _him._

"Hmm." He exhaled through his nose. "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

Scarlett looked at him with confusion. "Why would I be?"

"A lot of people are," he smirked as he leaned closer. Scarlett, not feeling comfortable, scooted her chair back.

"What's there to be afraid of?" Scarlett fired back.

Patrick stared at her in shock. _"What's there to be afraid of?" _That question rang in his head. "You'll see," he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Science was over and it was time for gym class. The coach was a middle aged man and had a somewhat well-built body. Today's lesson was archery. Scarlett had taken archery when she was at a girl's camp when she was in 8th grade. She sat next to a girl named Bianca Stratford. She was basically the "queen bee" of this school. She wasn't arrogant or rude, she was quite welcoming. The coach gave each girl a bow and a few arrows. Scarlett chose her spot to shoot at the end of the field, not wanting to deal with someone's arrow malfunction.

She aimed her arrow to the big red and white target in the center. She inhaled, shot, and exhaled.

Bull's-eye!

A smile formed on her face as the coach came to her.

"You don't happen to know archery, do you?" he asked, with a hint of playful sarcasm.

"Yes, in fact I do," Scarlett replied, placing her bow down. "But only for a few months."

The coach gave her a slight nod, as if to say, "You passed."

"Good class everyone. Keep up the good work, Moore."

Scarlett was pleased with herself. She walked to the lunch room with a spring in her step. It was difficult finding a place to sit, especially in a place so discriminating as Padua. She decided to eat in the courtyard by herself. She watched everyone interact from her seat. Patrick caught her attention. He was lighting another cigarette, offering some to his friends.

Scarlett sneered in disgust. "_How could he find something so disgusting to be calming?" _Scarlett thought. Just the thought of a cigarette made her nauseous. She began to eat her sandwich when she heard footsteps walk towards her.

"Hey there, girlie. How you doin'?" It was Patrick. Scarlett scoffed, sniffing his smoky breath.

"Eating. What about you, smoke breath?" she fired. She wasn't in the mood of his presence.

"Oh, feisty are we?"

"Get used to it, Verona." She grabbed her messenger bag and started to walk away from him, but that didn't stop him. He followed after her.

"So, how about I pick you up tonight? Say…8:30?" he offered.

"Forget it," Scarlett growled. She did not want him around her.

"What will it take then?" he called out.

She stopped in her tracks and spun her heel to face him. "Maybe quit smoking, and I'll think about it." That's all it took to shut him up. He stopped following and let her go.

Scarlett was relieved that he was gone, but one question rang in her head.

_"__Would he stop smoking for her?"_

Patrick was furious. Quit smoking!? Who did she think she was? Sure, he's been rejected before, but nothing like this. He began to walk back to his table.

"What'd she say?" his friend asked.

"She'll think about it. How much are you offering?"

His tossed a crisp 50 dollar bill on the table.

"Pleasure making business with you," his friend smirked, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay I know, it took me a while to upload this. Here it is! Reviews and Favorites are much appreciated! Enjoy!_

_-Aly_

Chapter 3

Scarlett had survived her first day at Padua High, and has already been asked out. Must be a new record! All she needed to survive this year and she would go on her own to college. She decided to walk back to her house, but guess who started to follow her?

Patrick Verona.

"Why are you following me?" Scarlett asked without looking back. She was clearly annoyed with his presence.

"You seem lonely." He smirked. Scarlett froze and turned around and faced him.

"Maybe I like being alone." She stated as she pulled her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"No likes to be alone," he continued to smirk. He leaned in closer to her, making her uncomfortable again.

Scarlett let out a scoff as she tried to step away from him. "You are _such _a _flirt_, Patrick Verona!"

Patrick chuckled at her accusation. He reached for her arm.

"Let go of me!" She tried to squirm her way out of him grasp. He started to lean closer to her. To her surprise, she didn't smell like smoke, or marijuana.

Her pupils slightly dilated. "You stopped smoking?" She glanced down at his pockets. No packs of cigarettes. He smiled unconvincingly as he released Scarlett's arm.

Scarlett scoffed playfully as she pivoted her heel to walk away.

"So I'll pick you up at 8:30," Patrick called after her.

A smiled formed on Scarlett's face. "Fine!"

"Scarlett! Can you help me peel the carrots?" Scarlett's mother shouted from the kitchen. Immediately, Scarlett shut off her T.V and went to help her mother with their dinner. She carefully shed the carrot with the peeler.

"So, how was your first day, sweetie?" Matilda Moore asked her daughter.

"Fine." Scarlett resisted blushing. "Oh, mom. I'm going out at 8:30, with a friend."

Matilda's beautiful baby blue eyes lit up. She lowered the heat of the stove and took off her apron. Her soft blonde hair was released from the bun. "A friend? Do I know them?"

"No, but he's nice." She replied softly. Her mother grinned when Scarlett said "he."

"Where are you two going?" Matilda smirked, insisting to know more.

"I don't know yet. Probably to the movies." Matilda decided it was best to drop the conversation and give her daughter some freedom.

When Scarlett finished peeling and cutting the carrots, she rushed up to her room to pick out her outfit. She scanned her closet from top to bottom. Her family wasn't wealthy, but they weren't poor, so picking out an outfit wouldn't be much of a problem.

She finally found something appealing. Some dark navy skinny jeans, just a shade darker than her hair color, a white spaghetti strap tank top, a black and white checkered flannel shirt, and classical black converse. She slipped her hair into a simple braid. Her hair was fairly long, almost up to her elbows, in a braid.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she rushed to the door before any of her parents could. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi," Scarlett greeted with a smile. Patrick was stunned by her presence. She looked beautiful. He had his hands in his pockets. He wore a simple black V-Neck shirt and simple black jeans. His curly brown hair were combed through evenly as they rested by his neck.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Scarlett nodded as she locked the front door on her way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scarlett sat in the passenger seat of Patrick's Toyota.

"So, where have you decided to take me?" she asked.

Patrick said nothing, wanting it to be a surprise. Scarlett noticed the smug look on his face, so she decided to play his little game.

"Put this on, I want it to be a surprise," Patrick said, handing Scarlett a bandana. She covered her eyes and tied the bandana on the back of her head. She could feel the car come to a stop. Patrick opened her side of the car and led her to their destination. She felt herself sit on a patch of grass.

"Patrick?"

No response. She began to worry when she couldn't hear him. She bit her lip, holding back any shrieks.

"Okay, take the blindfold off," his deep Aussie voice said. Scarlett slowly removed the bandana away from her eyes. They were at the public pool. Her eyes shifted over to Patrick, who was removing his shirt, exposing his well-built torso.

"Wanna swim?" he smirked.

"Patrick, it's almost 9. We shouldn't be here," Scarlett nagged, leaning against the fence.

"Don't worry, I work here," he replied, taking a dive into the pool. Scarlett walked over to the pool, getting down on one knee, testing the waters with her right hand. She suddenly feels a tug on her hand and was pulled into the pool. She was submerged into the chemical filled tub.

"Patrick!" Scarlett shrieked as she wiped the water away from her eyes to see. Patrick was evilly smirking at her. She removed her flannel shirt and wringed as much water she could and placed it on the surface.

She began to swim towards Patrick, who was laughing his ass off. She splashed him with a huge wave of water, attempting to make him shut up. The water made a "SMACK" noise as it came in contact with Patrick's face. He slowly began to sink to the bottom of the pool.

"Oh my god! Patrick!" she squealed, swimming to the bottom to reach him. Before she knew what was going on, his eyes instantly opened and grinned as he grabbed Scarlett by surprise. He picked her up by the waist.

"Never do that again!" she laughed while trying to catch her breath. She turned around to face him. Their faces were inches apart. Scarlett's soft brown eyes locked onto his. Their faces inched closer to each other's. When they were close enough, Scarlett's hand dunked Patrick's underwater.

"Payback!" she smirked, claiming victory.

Scarlett wringed out the rest of the water out of her hair. She sat once more in the passenger seat as Patrick drove her home.

"You surprised me," Scarlett snickered. Patrick gave her a confused look. "I thought your idea of a date was to go to the 7-11 on Broadway."

Patrick chuckled. "I'm not exactly the romantic type."

"You _are _the charmer type, though," Scarlett replied. Her cheeks were turning bright red.

None of them said anything for the rest of the ride. By the time they arrived, it was almost midnight.

"Thanks," Scarlett said softly. Patrick turned his head toward her and stroked her cheek. She was blushing uncontrollably.

"Anytime," he replied, leaning closer to her. Without thinking, she moved away from him and got out of her seat.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Patrick forced a smile and drove away.

* * *

Omg I knowwww! Patrick tried to kiss herrrrr! I'll make sure to get more of them together in the next chapter. Byeeeeee!

-Aly


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Patrick drove home, disappointed. He wanted to kiss her, he really did. If he stuck to the plan, soon they'd be walking down the aisle.

"_Ugh. I'm so stupid!" _he thought. He shouldn't have made that bet with Chris, now that he knows how Scarlett really is. He knew he had to make things right tomorrow.

The next day, Patrick arrived at Padua early, wanting to confront Chris.

Chris was where he always is, the boy's locker room, lifting weights.

"Chris, we need to talk," Patrick announced. Chris looked up at him and gently placed the weights on the ground.

"Hey, Patrick. How's our little harlot doing?" he smirked.

"Chris, the bet is off. Scarlett isn't who you think she is."

Chris was pissed. "That's because you don't know what kind of scum sucking little liar she is. I want her to feel my pain. Look, I'll give you double to keep this up," Chris bribed. Patrick didn't know why he hated her so much. Scarlett was very sweet and innocent.

Patrick knew he was going to hate himself for this. He accepted the trade and snatched the money out of Chris's hand.

* * *

Scarlett never felt better. She ran into Patrick in the hall on her way to her locker.

"Hey," he greeted, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hi," she smiled. She began to take out and leave journals and books in her locker. She suddenly feels Patrick's hands wrap around her, hugging her from behind. She begins to feel safe around him. She then feels him let go and she feels a cold piece of chain metal drop around her neck. She looked down. It was a chain necklace with a golden S at the bottom. She gasps.

"Patrick? I can't believe you got this for me!" She giggles.

"Anything for my girl," he winks. She nearly tears up. She envelopes him in a hug. She buries her face in his chest, hiding her tears of love. He hugs her back, resting his chin on her head. A wave of guilt flows over him.

"_Why am I doing this to her?"_ he thinks.

* * *

The thing on Scarlett's mind was Patrick. She often played with the small chain during class. Everyone would ask her where she got that necklace. She would only give them smirks, sparing Patrick's secret soft side.

At lunch time, she decided to eat lunch in the same spot as last time, in the back courtyard. It was warmer outside, so she decided to sit in a shady spot under a pine tree. She was in the middle of eating her sandwich when she was interrupted by the same snob that she ran into on her first day.

"Hey there, cutie." He greeted with a wink.

"Hello," Scarlett replied, not wanting to interact with him.

"So, what are your plans for prom?" he asked. Scarlett resisted holding back a sneer.

"Busy," she replied, getting up from her seat, but the guy caught ahold of her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she scoffed.

"Just here me out, kitten!" he exclaimed.

Just then, an arm wraps around Scarlett. It was Patrick.

"There you are, sweetheart. I was wondering where you went," his deep voice said. The guy instantly let go and cowardly walked away.

"Wow, saving my ass, huh?" Scarlett giggled.

"I guess," he slightly smiled. It began to get awkward.

"Well, thanks." Scarlett said, before leaving. She picked up her messenger bag off of the floor and walked towards the 3rd building for her next class, theater.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Patrick felt somewhat heroic after what happened at lunch. He decided to ditch his English class. Nothing interesting ever happened there. He walked towards the closest convenience store he could find. He hasn't smoked a cigarette in a while, ever since Scarlett made him give it up. He reached into his back pocket to find any spare change. Thankfully, he had enough to buy at least one pack.

"One Marlboro," he said to the convenience store clerk, placing the money on the counter.

"I thought ya gave up," the old man said as he tossed him a pack.

"It's only temporary."

The old clerk only gave a sigh. He took off his hat and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "Boy, if you're only for a girl, don't do it behind her back," he warned. Patrick ignored his comment and lit one as he walked out the door.

* * *

Prom was only a few weeks away, and Scarlett didn't have a date nor dress. Somewhere deep in her mind, she wanted Patrick to ask her, but he wasn't exactly the "romantic type". She flopped onto her bed, staring up at her bland ceiling. Thoughts were rushing in and out of her head.

_Will Patrick ask me to prom? What will I wear? Will I even go? What if he doesn't ask me? _

She decided it was best not to worry about that. Things would hopefully come naturally to her.

All of this thinking was making her stomach started to growl violently. She hopped downstairs to grab a snack out of the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of potato chips and popped them in her mouth.

"Don't let it spoil your appetite, I'm making pasta tonight," her mom said from the living room.

She walked into the living room where her mom was watching her soap operas.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Scarlett asked, sitting next to her mom.

"Of course," her Matilda replied, lowering the volume of the T.V.

Scarlett took in a deep breath before talking. "Mom, let's say I like this guy…and we've gone out, and he may have gotten me this necklace," she said, showing her mom the new necklace Patrick got her.

"And... I don't know if we're official. And I want him to ask me to prom…"

Matilda gave her a bright grin. "Was this special boy the same guy who picked you up 2 nights ago?"

Scarlett nodded. "Yeah, and I really like him."

"Well, take my advice. If he really likes you, he'll ask you. For now, just be patient, maybe drop a few hints."

"Thanks, mom," Scarlett replied, giving her mom a hug, and then going up to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Scarlett was a hot mess. Her midnight blue hair was tangled up and she woke up all wrapped up in her bed sheets like a caterpillar. As soon as she un-winded from her bed cocoon, she staggered over to the bathroom to fix herself up.

She first untangled her hair from the mess that it was. Then, she applied a fresh coat of makeup to cover her facial imperfections, and then a thick layer of black eyeliner on her bottom lids. She fixed her bangs to cover half of her eye.

After she changed, she headed downstairs. She found a note stuck on the table.

_"__Dear Scarlett. Your father and I will be working late tonight. There are leftovers in the fridge if you want it. See you tomorrow. Love, Mom and Dad."_

"Great," Scarlett muttered. She was going to be alone on a Friday. She ignored her mental complaints and drove to school.

Scarlett was greeted again by Patrick. He was sitting on the stone seats, watching everyone in the field. She sat next to him.

"Hey, girlie," he greeted, kissing her on the head.

_"__Okay, that's a start," _Scarlett thought.

"Watching those airheads living their mediocre lives?" Scarlett snickered. Patrick gave her a smirk as he gazed off into the field.

"So, I wanted to ask you about prom," Patrick said, wrapping his arm around Scarlett.

A secret smile grew on Scarlett's lips. "Ask away."

"Well, I don't know if you have a date yet, and I wanted to know if-"

"Yes!" Scarlett surprised herself with her quick response. She didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence. Patrick was surprised as well.

"I'll pick you up at 7," Patrick grinned, holding Scarlett close to him.

"Okay."

* * *

Patrick's phone began to ring obnoxiously. "Hello?"

"Did you ask her to prom?" the voice on the other end asked. It was Chris.

"Yes," Patrick replied, gritting his teeth.

"Perfect. Once I do my little stunt at prom, you can dump her ugly ass."

Patrick exhaled loudly through his nose in annoyance. He hated how Chris treated Scarlett.

He hung up and placed the phone in his pocket. Right before he entered his next class, he saw Chris talking to Scarlett. He hid behind a pillar to hear their conversation.

"So, Scarlett. How's your little boyfriend?" Chris asked, leaning against the wall. Patrick could see the smug look on his face, which made him mad.

"He's fine, Chris. How's yours?" Scarlett scoffed.

"Watch your tongue, kitten."

"Bite me, asshole!"

_"__Wow." _Patrick thought. _"The girl can handle herself."_

"I'd watch your back, Scarlett," Chris taunted. Without another word, Chris walked away.

Acting like nothing happened, Patrick walked away from the pillar.

"What was that?" he asked Scarlett.

"Nothing, just our little rivalry," Scarlett replied, keeping her cool.

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time. Love you guys! I'll get chapter 8 up soon. Thanks for the patience.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Scarlett had always hated Christopher Davidson. He had always been mean to her, ever since they dated in eighth grade. At first, he was always sweet and kind to her, but when she moved away, their relationship didn't work out, and Scarlett decided to end their relationship. But, Chris thought that she was cheating on him. He was stalking her on Facebook, and he stumbled upon one of her pictures when she was at a party. But that boy in the picture with her was her deceased brother from 5 years ago.

She couldn't believe how jealous he had become. Even when she tried to explain, he wouldn't listen. So, she left him and they never spoke since.

But Patrick, he was different than Chris. He was kind and understanding. He didn't judge her or treat her differently. He loved her.

_"__No Scarlett. He doesn't love you." _A faint voice said in her head. He gritted her teeth, trying to drown out the voice.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"Is there a problem, Miss Moore?" Mrs. Hewitt asked. The class burst out into laughter.

"Oh! No, sorry. Just thinking out loud," Scarlett replied bashfully.

"Oh, then. Quote a line from the Shakespeare play we were just discussing…WITHOUT looking at the book," she replied, taking my book away.

"Um… Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night until be tomorrow," Scarlett replied, keeping her cool.

"Till it be morrow," Mrs. Hewitt corrected with a smirk. "Close enough."

Scarlett sighed in relief. _"Thank god you studied,"_ the voice said again.

* * *

Patrick was pissed off at Chris. He hated the way he treated Scarlett. Yet again, the girl took care of him, for now.

"Chris!" Patrick hollered. Chris turned around and walked towards him. He had a smug look on his face.

"Look, if you need more money, just tell me," Chris said, before Patrick had a chance to talk.

"No, listen. I saw what went down earlier between you and Scarlett. Stop treating her like crap," Patrick replied. He was much taller than Chris, so he hoped he intimidated him. Chris chuckled.

"You never learn. Pat look, I need you to do this. Nothing will excite me more than the sound of pain you'll cause her."

"I don't want to hurt her. I'm done." Patrick threw his money on the floor and began to walk away.

"Fine, then she'll suffer even more." Those words made Patrick stop in his tracks. It sent chills down his spine. He knew what Chris was capable of doing to her. He had the bite marks to prove it.

Patrick sighed and walked to Chris and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"If you touch her, so help me…"

"Don't worry about it. I've got it under control," Chris smirked.

He released him and left him.

He didn't want to Scarlett.

_"__Then why are you doing this to her,"_ his soft half asked.

"I…I don't know…"

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise I'll get more Scarlett and Patrick action in the next chapter. Love you guys. (Favorites and Reviews are much appreciated :*)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scarlett waited impatiently waited for her friend, Samantha, finish zipping up her dress.

"Sam, hurry up, will ya?" Scarlett groaned.

"Shut up! Look for a dress while I finish," Samantha insisted. Scarlett groaned loudly and got up from her seat. Today was the day Scarlett was going to buy her dress for prom. Samantha insisted on going with her.

None of the dresses looked good on Scarlett. While she was browsing, she heard Samantha screech from across the store. Scarlett immediately went to go see what happened. When she got there, she saw Samantha holding up a white A-Line dress with diamond studs that traced the waist line.

"Samantha! That's beautiful! You should try it on!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Oh. No, no. I already bought my dress. _YOU _try on this dress," she grinned, handing Scarlett the dress.

Scarlett was speechless as she held the dress. She shuffled into the dressing room and undressed. She slipped into the dress and zipped up the back without any trouble. She slowly opened the curtain of the dressing room and revealed herself.

Samantha stood in shock when she saw how perfect Scarlett looked in her dress.

"Scarlett! You look stunning! Get. The. Dress!" Samantha giggled. Scarlett went back into the dressing room with a smile on her face.

* * *

Patrick was in panic mode. He searched for any tux that he could find. All tuxedo renting places were sold out because of prom season. He then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, out of breath.

"Pat. What's going on? I heard a thumping noise from downstairs," his mother asked, who had a laundry basket in her other hand. Her hair was out of place and she was drenched in sweat.

"I can't find anything to wear for prom…" he replied sheepishly. His mother set the laundry basket onto the floor and gestured him to follow her.

"Come with me," she said. He obeyed and followed her to the attic. She reached for a large gray box with hearts on it. She handed it to Patrick. When he opened it, it revealed a navy blue suit with white dress shirt, but no tie.

"Where's the tie?" he asked.

His mother chuckled. "This was your father's. He was a very…simple man." Tears began to form in her eyes as she took a look at her grown up son. "You look just like him. Even the simplest suit will make you look as handsome as him."

Patrick couldn't help but smile at his mother's comment. He gave his mom a hug and took the box with him.

When he got to his room, he tried the suit on. It looked great on him. His mom was right; he _did_ look like his dad.

Prom was tomorrow night, and he was nervous as hell. He took out his phone and texted his date.

**Hey. What time should I pick you up tomorrow?**

Seconds later, another text arrived.

**7, pumpkin :***

**Great**

* * *

It was the day of the prom, and Scarlett could hardly keep her excitement in. She had texted Patrick the night before, but only for a few brief seconds.

"You should be careful," a voice told Scarlett, a real voice. She turned around, finding Chris standing inches behind her.

"Beat it, creep," she hissed, pushing him away from her. He gave her a grimace before leaving her.

When she directed her attention back to her locker, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. At first, she thought it was Chris.

"I told you to bea…"

Patrick was the one who was caressing her. "If you want, I can leave…"

"Oh no! Sorry! I thought you were Chris!" Scarlett cried out. Patrick smirked at her and continued to caress her. She buried her head into his chest. She could smell his manly body spray, which calmed her down.

He gently kissed her forehead multiple times.

"Don't worry about Chris," he said, trying to comfort her.

Just as Scarlett was enjoying his moment, the bell rang. He released her and she went to class.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for all of the support. Especially xohwowlovelyx for reviewing (my first reviewer hehehe). Favorites, follows, and reviews are much appreciated. I'll get the prom chapter up tomorrow or today. Thanks again. Byee! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was the night of the prom. Scarlett was struggling to fit into her dress.

"Mom!" she hollered. "Can you help me get into this dress?"

Seconds later, Matilda rushes in. Scarlett is close to bursting into tears. "I can't get into it!"

"It's okay. Calm down. Here, let me help," her mom said. Scarlett slipped into her dress again. Matilda tried to zip her up.

"Finally," Scarlett said under her breath. She scuffled over to her dresser and stared at herself in the mirror and gave herself a confident smile.

"You look beautiful," Matilda said. Scarlett's eyes shifted towards her mom's reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks Mom," she grinned, applying a fresh layer of eyeliner. She looked back at her mom and gave her a bear hug.

"Have fun," her Matilda whispered in her ear.

* * *

Patrick had just finished adjusting his shoes. He snatched his car keys off the table and kissed his mother goodbye.

He drove to Scarlett's house. He sat in his seat before knocking on the door. His strategy for the perfect night was to keep her away from Chris as far away as possible. I took a deep breath and got out of his car to ring the doorbell.

The door was opened by Scarlett. Patrick was smitten when he saw how beautiful she looked in her dress. Her soft midnight blue hair was let down, showing off her dress. She had on the necklace he had given her a week ago.

"Ready to go?" he asked, reaching for her hand. She gave him a soft smile and locked the door.

* * *

The school gym was decorated with blue and purple streamers all around. There was some kind of rock band playing on the stage. Scarlett felt intimidated by the crowd of dancing teens.

Patrick pulled her in close to him. "Care to dance?"

She nodded as they began to dance. Scarlett wasn't a very good dancer, but all she wanted to do was have fun tonight.

Patrick immediately spotted Chris enter the gym doors with his date. Chris gave him an evil smirk as he walked towards the punch bowl.

After a few songs, Scarlett was parched. While Patrick went to the restroom, Scarlett went towards the punch bowl. She took a cup and filled it up to the top. It smelled kind of weird, but Scarlett was thirsty.

"All right, ladies and gents. It's the moment y'all been waiting for…Prom King and Queen!" the principal announced. Everyone's attention went directly to the stage. He took out 2 envelopes from his pocket.

"And tonight's Prom King is… Christopher Davidson!" The crowd applauded as Chris made his way up to the stage.

"And…the Prom Queen is…" There was a long pause in his words. "Scarlett…Moore…"

The room went silent. Everyone questioned the decision. Scarlett nearly vomited in the back of her mouth at the thought that she and Chris were King and Queen. She then noticed Chris giving her a death squint as she made her way up to the stage.

She stood beside Chris on the stage. All of a sudden, a wave of nausea rolls over her and her knees feel weak. She feels the bile rising up her throat as they place the crown on her head.

Just then, the principal asks her to give a speech. Before she could reach the microphone, she vomits all over the floor. The crowd gasps in disgust. The only person laughing was, of course, Christopher Davidson. Then, the crowd joins in on his laughter. He was almost dying of laughter.

Scarlett then notices Patrick staring at her from the back of the room. Chris pushes her out of the way and into the microphone.

"Karma came and bit you in the ass, slut! I couldn't have done it without you, Pat!" he announces as he gestures towards Patrick.

There was a lump in Scarlett's throat. She starts to feel dizzy. She stares at Chris in hated and runs off the stage. The crowd was laughing their asses off, pointing at her as she ran out of the gym.

She gripped onto the railing and breaks down into tears. She just died of embarrassment, in front the school, her enemy, and her date.

Patrick.

He was in on this from the beginning. She felt as if her heart was punctured with a thousand knives. She bit her lip to stop sobbing, but she just couldn't.

"Scarlett!" she hears a voice call. She turns around, seeing Patrick. She didn't know where to begin. She hated him so much, words couldn't describe it.

"Look, I'm sorry this happened to you. I never meant it to go this far."

All hell broke loose

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME, PATRICK VERONA! It has gone WAY beyond the point of apologies! You HUMILIATED me what was going to be the best night of my life! Are you happy now!?"

"Scarlett!" He caught ahold of her arm. "You don't understand, I-''

Scarlett squirmed her way out of his grasp.

"Go to hell, Patrick Verona," she whispers.

* * *

**Poor Scarlett. :( Sorry this was a bit late, got caught up in summer homework. So, tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Will Scarlett ever forgive Patrick? What will happen to Patrick? Are they done...for good? Have a good day my lovelies. Byee!**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

Scarlett ran home with tears pouring down her face. The lump in her throat grew, making her feel even more nauseous. Her mascara ran down her face. Whenever she wiped her tears away, the wet mascara moved as well, forming circles around her eyes, making her look like a raccoon.

"Scarlett!? What's wrong!?" her mother asked when she burst through the door.

Scarlett leaped into her mother's arms and cried into her chest. She then felt herself slip away into a deep sleep.

* * *

Scarlett awoke the next morning light headed. She still had on her prom dress. Her hair accessories were on the floor and her hair looked like a bird's nest.

Her mom walked in with a bowl of steaming chicken soup. "Good morning," her mom whispered, placing the soup on Scarlett's lap and kissing her on the head. Scarlett slowly took a sip of her soup and lied on her back.

"You can skip school today, hon."

Scarlett nodded. She felt sick to her stomach. Not to mention how humiliated she'll feel if she goes.

"Scarlett. I hope you don't mind if you stay home by yourself today. Your father and I have another long work day. I can call Aunt Priscilla to care for you."

"No, I'll be fine," Scarlett replied, taking another sip of her soup. Matilda gave her another kiss on the forehead and left the room to get ready.

Scarlett stared up at her ceiling and began to sob. She still couldn't get last night's disaster out of her head. She thought that Patrick was a nice guy, but he ended up a douche bag.

* * *

**Helooo! Okay, I know that I haven't posted in a long time. But here's the thing...**

**I'm getting a new laptop on Black Friday(November), so it will be easier to type. The computer I am currently using is INCREDIBLY slow :(. I decided to post half of chapter 11 just until I get that laptop. (This is the shortest chapter I've written so far :( ). Don't worry, I'll be back in November. For now, I'll be taking a break. Love yah :* (Faves and Reviews are much appreciated ;) )**


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

Chapter 11 pt 2

Scarlett ran home with tears pouring down her face. The lump in her throat grew, making her feel even more nauseous. Her mascara ran down her face. Whenever she wiped her tears away, the wet mascara moved as well, forming circles around her eyes, making her look like a raccoon.

"Scarlett!? What's wrong!?" her mother asked when she burst through the door.

Scarlett leaped into her mother's arms and cried into her chest. She then felt herself slip away into a deep sleep.

Scarlett awoke the next morning light headed. She still had on her prom dress. Her hair accessories were on the floor and her hair looked like a bird's nest.

Her mom walked in with a bowl of steaming chicken soup. "Good morning," her mom whispered, placing the soup on Scarlett's lap and kissing her on the head. Scarlett slowly took a sip of her soup and lied on her back.

"You can skip school today, hon."

Scarlett nodded. She felt sick to her stomach. Not to mention how humiliated she'll feel if she goes.

"Scarlett. I hope you don't mind if you stay home by yourself today. Your father and I have another long work day. I can call Aunt Priscilla to care for you."

"No, I'll be fine," Scarlett replied, taking another sip of her soup. Matilda gave her another kiss on the forehead and left the room to get ready.

Scarlett stared up at her ceiling and began to sob. She still couldn't get last night's disaster out of her head. She thought that Patrick was a nice guy, but he ended up a douche bag.

She stared blankly at her boring ceiling. She took deep breaths and tried to clear her head. Any thought of Patrick made her eyes water.

A few hours later, Scarlett finally got up from her bed and onto her laptop. She scrolled through multiple emails until she came across one that caught her attention. The email address was unknown.

**"****Come by Glover Park at 2:15,"** the email read. At first, she thought about deleted and ignoring the message. But then she read the last part.

**"****I'm sorry."**

Instantly, she knew it was Patrick. Her eyes misted up again. She didn't want to go, but she wanted to at least know what he needed to say.

She grabbed her car keys from the counter and ran out the door.

* * *

She parked her car close to the curb and entered through the large park entrance. There was not a soul to be seen. Her eyes shifted over to a large oak tree. A shadow was moving.

The figure showed his face. Scarlett was right, it was Patrick. He was leaning against the tree. Scarlett bit her lip, holding back any tears that could cause her anymore embarrassment.

"What do you want," she asked, keeping her cool when Patrick was feet away from her.

"I want to apologize…" He was just a foot away from her. "I never meant to hurt you, and I mean it."

"You clearly did! I can still taste the vomit from last night."

"I know. But, some lose paid me to embarrass this amazing girl in front of the whole school. But…I fell for her," he smirked.

Scarlett's emotions changed from depressed to confused. She looked up into his eyes, searching for any sign of truth.

"Is that right?" she scoffed. She wanted to spin her heel around and walk away, but something was keeping her from doing so.

Patrick tried to comfort her and stroked her cheek. He pulled her navy blue hair out of her face so he could see her eyes.

"One simple apology doesn't fix this whole situation you've got me in," Scarlett commented.

"Don't worry, I've taken care of it. Chris won't bother you anymore."

"How?" she asked.

"Karma's a bitch."


End file.
